


Little Sister

by AngelynMoon



Series: Rumors [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: The family/Clave meets little Alexa.





	Little Sister

Summary: The family meets little Alexa.

\-----

Jace.

Alec had been in his office for hours and while Jace could usually navigate his somewhat awkward relationship with Clary himself, occasionally getting advice from Izzy (always a bad Idea when it came to being romantic, she was just useless, although her sex advice worked out for the better, not that Jace would ever, ever tell her that). This time Jace didn't need a sister's advice, he needed a Dad and that meant Alec because while Jace knew that Magnus would probably have more experience Jace wasn't quite that comfortable talking about this with the man he considered a step father.

Jace stormed into Alec's office, still angry at Clary and he wasn't sure what it was he had done this time to set her off, which in turn had set him off.

"Dad! I need help." Jace cried as he began to pace in front of Alec's desk.

"Alright, with what?" Alec said calmly, he was probably still reading the report reviewing Jace had interrupted.

"Clary! She's mad at me again and I don't know why! She was yelling and screaming and she looked like she wanted to fight me." Jace cried.

"You both always look like that, it's the same look you both have when you see each other after a day of separate patrols." Alec offered, "What were you two talking about before she started yelling?"

"I don't know." Jace whined, "I guess I asked her to see this movie she said she wanted to see, Star fighters or Star Battles, I don't know and then she started to scream."

Alec sighed, "Jace, she said something about seeing Star Wars, but not as in she wanted to see it but more to say she needed a day off, she and Simon always go to the midnight screening on opening night. She's been annoyed that you never listen to her and you just proved it today."

Jace paused his pacing and vaguely recalled Simon geeking about the new Star Wars coming out and how Raphael wasn't impressed with the rest of them and the horror of it all, although the fact that Raphael had sat through them all put the Vampire above Jace in that since he'd never seen any of them at all.

"So how do I fix it?" Jace asked defeated.

"Well, you could apologies, and start listening to her when she speaks." Alec said, Jace thought he sounded a little sarcastic.

Jace grinned, "Thanks, Dad." He turned to smile at Alec and then paused, "That's a baby."

"Yes, she is." Alec said, rolling his eyes a little.

"Has she been here the whole time?" Jace asked, staring.

"Of course she has, Jace, it's not like I could just magic a baby." Alec snorted.

"But, who does she belong to, I mean where did she come from? Why do you have her?" Jace asked as he fell down into a chair.

"She belongs to me and Magnus, not that we own her or anything, and I assume she came from the woman who gave birth to her, I hope that you don't need more clarification than that at this point and age and I have her because apparently Magnus is absolutely useless at changing diapers and I put my foot down about him bothering Catarina when she's working just to change a diaper." Alec said.

"What... what did you name her?" Jace asked, staring at his newest little sibling.

"Magnus decided on Alexa." Alec said with another eye roll.

Jace laughed, he could totally see Magnus doing that. 

"Can I .... Can I hold her?" Jace asked, stopping himself from reaching for her, he loved babies, though often they didn't like him, Veia cried every time he held her.

"Sure." Alec stood and walked over to Jace, being careful and Jace realized that Alexa was sleeping in Alec's arms and he sighed softly, he remembered how safe those arms had always made him feel after a rouge Werewolf had killed his parents and Alec had welcomed him at the Institute when he was eight. 

Alec helped Jace adjust his arms before laying the sleeping baby in his arms and Jace grinned widely as Alec pulled away a little.

"She's so tiny." Jace whispered, he wanted to keep her as long as he could and she'd probably cry as soon as she woke up, babies always did when they saw him holding them.

There was a murmur and a yawn from the tiny baby and she slowly blinked her eyes open and Jace felt his face fall as she looked up at him, for a second she just stared up at him before she whined a little and then settled down, turning into his chest and falling asleep again.

Jace looked up at Alec in awe, "She didn't cry." And then Jace was as he turned back to his baby sister, "She didn't cry."

Alec smiled softly and went back to his chair and worked on his paperwork while Jace held Lexie.

\-----

Izzy.

 

"Gimme, Gimme!" Izzy screamed as she slammed into the office, reaching out towards Alec and the child he was holding.

A child that was now startled and also a Warlock.

The baby burst into loud wails and Alec immediately began to sooth her as her magic flared and turned Alec's hair a shocking shade of neon pink.

"I'm so sorry, dad!" Izzy cried, trying not to laugh at Alec's hair.

Alec hummed and the baby began to calm as he rocked her.

"It's fine, she was working up to a cry anyway, and Catarina said it's normal for babies to expel their magic when they are fussing or crying, Magnus has had purple skin for the past two days, apparently baby magic is hard to counter, it's better not to try." Alec said with a shrug, "But, Lexie holds a grudge."

Izzy pouted, "Alright."

Izzy tried to coo at the baby only to receive a baby glare and the baby managed to turn her head away.

It took three days for Alec's hair to return to black and a week longer for Lexie to look at Izzy, glaring every time she reached out to hold the baby, Jace thought it was hilarious since babies usually loved Izzy.

\----

Max.

It was always a little weird for Max when Alec introduce him to a new member of the Institute, on the one hand Max knew that Alec was his brother and that none of the people that called him dad were his actual kids, at least he hadn't had them the normal way people have kids, on the other hand Max had never known any other parent than Alec, his Maryse and Robert had handed him over to Alec as soon as they could, just like with Izzy and then Jace had come when Jace had been eight and Alec had raised them, just like he had sort of raised every one else too when they came to the Institute.

This time wasn't so weird, yeah, Max knew that the baby Alec had placed in his arms was a Warlock, was not related to him but looking at her with the eyes of a ten year old that had been raised by him brother Max didn't care.

"Hello, little sister." Max whispered into her hair as he fed the baby a bottle, a young looking Seelie Queen, Mabelle, Alec called her glaring at him jealously, before she was distracted by Magnus asking her if she and Madzie would like to help with dinner.

"You like her then?" Alec smiled at Max.

"I love her, are you keeping her?" Max asked, sometimes Alec took a baby in for a few months before letting a couple adopt them into their family, like he had for Madzie when they had put a stop to Iris Rouse's Warlock making plans, letting Catarina take the little girl, even though she now called Alec dad just like almost every one else.

"This time?" Alec asked, sitting next to Max and tracing Lexie's cheek.

Max nodded, keeping his eyes on Alec as he smiled softly at the baby.

"Yeah, this one is staying." Alec whispered as he gently took Lexie and helped her burp, not minding the purple puke that splattered over the burp cloth on his shoulder.

"Is that normal?" Max asked as he took the baby back from Alec.

"Catarina says so, something about the magic needing to be let off some way until they can do it actively, usually around two or three." Alec explained with a smile.

"Cool, I wish my puke had been different colors." Max grinned.

"I don't, I panicked enough with the normal colors." Alec laughed.

"You don't panic." Max said as he looked at Alec.

"Believe me, I panicked." Alec said, "That's how I met Cat', you know."

"Yeah?" Max asked, Alec rarely talked about how he met people, some of the others told outrageous stories about how the meetings could have gone between Alec and whoever.

"Yeah." Alec nodded, "I was all of ten years old holding a screeching one year old while an eight year stood next to me bawling her eyes out, waiting for a doctor or someone to see us because you had spent the last two days screaming and you weren't eating, or weren't keeping anything down at least and I didn't know what else to do." Alec shrugged, "She saw me sitting there trying to help you and asked where our parents were, that was an embarrassing conversation, but she ended up helping me and giving something for you and thus began my friendship with Catarina Loss. She never really treated me like a child after that, which was nice, at that time I was acting like an adult while still being treated like a child most of the time."

Magnus cleared his throat, making Alec look up and see the mix of feelings in Magnus' eyes, both sorrow and happiness and something Alec hadn't really ever seen before from Magnus, not directed towards him anyway, it was a moment of pity before Magnus brushed it away and smiled at them.

"Dinner is ready." Magnus said and lifted Lexie up and carried her to the table, Max and Alec following, Madzie and Mabelle already sitting.

\----

Raphael.

"What are you supposed to do with it?" Raphael asked as he held the baby at arm's length.

Simon laughed at him and Magnus looked like he was about to have a heart attack and snatch the child from him while Alec adjusted Raphael's hold on the baby so the child was still held away from the Vampire but better supported.

"At the moment, you feed her, you bathe her, you change her, and then you pray that she'll go to sleep." Alec said calmly.

"That's really stupid, why would you want one of these when they don't do anything?" Raphael asked, glancing over at Simon as he fell on the floor, gasping for unneeded air.

"Most people have babies the normal way, where a woman gets pregnant, but for the most part people have kids because they want to pass on their traditions or they like kids or babies." Alec told the Vampire.

"Why did you have kids?" Raphael asked.

Alec raised an eyebrow, "I really didn't choose to have any, I just kind of got them." Alec shrugged.

"But you didn't have to keep them." Simon pointed out as he finished laughing, reaching out to take the baby from Raphael and cuddle the squirmy child, Magnus relaxing once the girl was tucked into Simon's chest.

"I kind of did." Alec said, "I couldn't exactly send them back to their parents or where ever they had come from, they'd already become attached to me."

Raphael chuckled, "I suppose there are worse things than being an accidental dad."

"Excuse you, son of mine." Magnus tried to say sternly but they all burst into laughter.

"The kids were accidental, sure, I'll admit that, but the dad part, that was on purpose." Alec said as he finished laughing.

"She's cute." Raphael said as he cooed at the baby in Simon's arms, "I'm glad you decided to get a baby."

Magnus turned to glare at Alec, "We didn't really decide anything, Alec met my father and he gave him Lexie and then we had a daughter."

"You didn't seem very upset at the time." Alec pointed out.

"I'm not upset, but next time I think we should talk first maybe." Magnus said.

"Next time?" Alec asked slyly.

Magnus opened and then closed his mouth, "Next time." He confirmed.

"The way this family picks up kids is slightly terrifying." Simon said, "Dad, can I stay at Uncle Luke's tonight?" He asked Alec, usually if Clary was at the Institute he stayed with her but he knew that Herondale was visiting for the week and he was never really comfortable staying at the Dumort without Clary and she had to stay at the Institute for the week.

"Yes." Alec said, "I already called to tell him about it and he said that Clary could probably get away with staying with him tomorrow since he is her step father. If Herondale has a problem with it I'll take care of it." 

"Thanks, Dad." Simon grinned, and hugged Alec carefully, handing the baby over at the same time as he ran to get his things.

Raphael sighed, "I'll walk him there and tell Luke that he cleared it with you."

"Thank you." Alec smiled as he rocked Lexie as she began to fall asleep.

\------

Maryse.

"Don't you have enough kids?" Maryse sneered at the Warlock in Alec's arms, "You've started taking Warlocks?"

"Hello, Maryse." Alec said with an eyeroll, "Nice to see you too, how are you?"

Maryse glared at him as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of Alec's desk.

"My work hasn't suffered, and Lexie usually sleeps." 

"Why isn't Bane caring for her? She's one of his people."

Alec prayed for patience, "Magnus can't change a diaper."

"That's what magic is for." Maryse snapped.

"You can't use magic on kids, not until they are at least three, especially Warlocks, it messes with their systems and with a baby Warlock's magic." Alec said aghast that she had even suggested it.

"So?" Maryse rolled her eyes.

"Was there a reason you came?" Alec asked, frustrated with his mother, making Lexie fussy.

"Herondale wants to see you tomorrow at eight am." Maryse stood to leave, paused and said, "Leave the baby with Bane."

Then she left.

\----

Herondale.

"It's cute." Herondale said, at a slight loss of how to proceed.

"She." Alec said coldly, "Her name is Lexie."

"Lexie, Bane's responsibility?" She asked.

"Ours, we've adopting her together." Alec informed her.

"Ahh, Shall I begin the paperwork?" Herondale asked, she very well knew better than to make an enemy of Alexander Lightwood, he was just too good at what he did, how he ran the New York Institute, and that was without mentioning his Allies.

Alec looked startled, "What paperwork?"

"For a Shadowhunter legal adoption." Herondale clarified, not entirely surprised Alec didn't know, his leadership preparation for handling an Institute was severely lacking though his ability to run it efficiently with that lack made him the best Head of an Institute that she'd ever worked with.

"Will Magnus be on it too?" Alec asked.

"Yes." Herondale said, she would make sure of it, she did not want to piss Alec off, that would likely end up destroying them, even if Alec didn't lead any one against them, he had enough people that thought well of him who would do thing without him for him, the Seelie Queen being one of them, which terrified the Clave.

"Okay." Alec smiled at Lexie who rolled over in her playpen and used her arms to lift her head off the ground, "While on the subject, I'm moving in with Magnus this weekend."

"Very well, do try to be here for the normal hours." Herendale said.

"I'm on call wherever I am, every one has my number and if I don't answer Magnus has told them to call him." Alec told her off handedly as he helped Lexie to stand, the girl bobbing a little, bending at the knees, "You're going to be walking soon aren't you?" Alec asked, grinning, paying no real mind to the woman who had just become more terrified about the ring of power Alec and the New York Institute had amassed, very likely unknowing of it and unconcerned by it.

Alec looked over at Herondale, "Any thing else?"

"A few things." Herondale said, lifting her briefcase onto the desk as Alec lifted Lexie to balance on his thigh, her hands holding his shoulder as she kept up her bouncing motions, Alec's arm supporting her by wrapping around her back as he leaned forward to better see the paperwork Herondale pulled out and slid over to him.

\-----

Catarina.

A part of her thought it was much too soon to add babies in to the mix that was Magnus and Alec, but she had to admit that they made a good team, good parents, for all that Alec was the one with more experience.

She'd thought the addition of another human being, one that needed and demanded attention and constant care would put a strain on the new relationship but it seemed to have strengthened it, Alec was more careful than he had ever been, he talked more, shared more and he was actually getting a decent amount of sleep, for all that it was an hour or two here and there whenever Lexie was sleeping it was more sleep than he'd been getting before Lexie had entered their lives.

Even Magnus was thriving with the addition, Magnus who had once vowed never to have children was dancing around in his socks with a baby on his hip, teaching Madzie and Mabelle how to cook and with Maxwell Lightwood had begun to paint again. She hadn't seen him paint in centuries and yet when Max had expressed an interest in some of the pieces he hadn't had the heart to sell so long ago Magnus had offered to teach the boy how to paint, as much as one can ever teach an art that came from within. The boy was good and Magnus had proudly displayed his first finished work in the living room, impossible though it was to tell what it was meant to be the colors were beautiful and captivating.

Catarina remembered her first meeting with Alec, the young boy had been terrified with two crying children, one in his arms and the other clinging to him, no parents in sight.

He'd introduced himself at the end and she'd been angry at the Shadowhunter's lack of care towards their children but Alec cared and Catarina had vowed to herself that she would help that boy, the young man really for all that he hadn't been a teenager yet. She'd never been able to see him as a child after that day, her eyes had sometimes tried to remind her that Alec was a child, but her mind, her mind had registered the young man who had been taking care of two children, siblings, yes, but he hadn't acted like a brother, still didn't, no, Alec's actions were that of a parent and she understood that in a way no one else had, that no one else cared to, Alec hadn't been a child in a long time, if he had ever had the chance to be a child at all.

Magnus helped him learn how to relax, in the same way that Alec was helping Magnus grow up. Alec was changing Magnus from a Playboy that changed lovers every decade or so into a family man, a man who would stick around and raise a family with someone. While Magnus was changing Alec from a workaholic who only had his kids and work into someone who was learning how to have fun, how to dance when no one was watching or rather like no one was watching.

And that's how she knew what she had to do, offer a spell she'd vowed never to tell anyone about, a spell she and Ragnor had found so long ago and vowed never to use.

A spell that would bind the life of a Nephilim to a Warlock.

\------

A/N: A review on Ours inspired this snippet fic.


End file.
